A small technicality - StoriesOnline
A small technicality - StoriesOnline FROM:Anonymous TO:vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com Message flagged Sunday, August 12, 2012 9:11 AM Hallo Ms. Ravencroft! After your post on SOL I really was intrigued and being of a curious mind I simply had to look into your work posted on fictionpress. Well let me tell you, I enjoyed it immensely. And I look forward to the conclusion of yourGreenie book. Hopefully one day you coud be persuaded to continue the adventures of Mr. Olafson. The only flaw I recognized is the fact', that the' speed of your vessels are off'. If the normal' cruise speed, that can´t easily be topped, cause of the integrity of the vessel,' is about 10,000' FTL and you remember, that a year has about roughly 10,000 hours it means in every hour you cross one lightyear.' There are several instances' where your timeline is really off in this regard. If for example you let them fly with their brand new Tigershark to a place 5LY of, so they can cloak, the normal banter on the bridge continues for a short period of time and then they are at their destination 5LY out, well it wasn´t really 5hours, that passed. Well, nothing really important to a great story, but you know us nit-pickers. So, have great time ms Hi MS, since I have no way contacting you to answer your questions. I will answer your questions this way. You can find the same Answer on my WIKI with active links to follow. (just search for GalNet Wiki / Vanessa and you find it) I don't think I can post links here. #Yes I will continue he Adventures of Mr. Olafson . I just want to finish the Greenie story and conclude “Tomb World”. After that I will return to the Core Saga of Eric Olafson, with a new rewrite. I have two wonderful editors now who help me getting things right and there are a few Plot holes and errors I like to fill. #Actually I put great thought into the way my ships fly in space and reach FTL speeds.(check out ISAH Pod and or ISAH DRIVE in my Wiki) The ISAH pods main function is to create a Time field that allows the Vessels to carry their “Own time” meaning the ISAH pods neutralize the effects of Time dilatation that occur to anything traveling in this Universe and in the same medium (The Space Trains of my stories for example do not leave the Universe but create a tunnel of space without light. If a Space time continuum has no light, then the speed of light limitation does not exist either) Now to my vessels/ space ships: All my ships have 4 Speed Settings: *Sub light acceleration : expressed in xxxx km/sec2 – meaning the Tigershark for example accelerates with 1500 km/ sec 2 ( meaning the Tigershark can actually reachThresholdd speed in less than 2. 8 seconds.(but only as long as the ISAH Field is working toneutralizee time and Gravitational effects) In this phase no course corrections can be made and once the ship iscommittedd to theTrans lightt acceleration phase, it can't be stopped and it can not alter direction ( Remember Captain Zezzh reminding Eric not to punch any holes in any freighters as he accelerated the Scorpion Prototype) *'Max Sub light Maneuver Speed:' This is the speed a ship or vessel can travel and change course and direction . The bigger the Vessel the more energy must be consumed by the Mass Neutralisators, the ISAH field and the Gravitation field adjusters to maintain the ships integrity and protect the crew. This is where Wolfcraft Fighters shine as they are small and have oversized engines, not so much to push speed but to create the necessary energy to compensate the effects of acceleration. Expressed in Max Sub light Maneuver Speed : xxx km/sec . Wolfcraft Fighters can reach up to 290,000 km / sec and still maneuver. The mass effect and gravitons that need to be subverted reach the mass and weight of a planet at that speed. Just to give you an idea why Wolfcraft Fighters are such a marvel of technology. *Trans light Cruise Speed: This is the speed the Ship can travel an sustain for the entire time of the trip. *Maximum Trans light Speed – In my Stories this is going past the Red Line – Pushing the engines to the maximum of their abilities. This speed can not safely be sustained for very long. Trans light Speed is expressed in xxxxx times Light Speed. The math behind it Light Speed is 299,792,458 m/sec 1 Light Year is = 9.4605284 × 1012 kilometers I actually use an equation to calculate the travel time of my ships and here it is: V = C * TL3 Where V = Velocity in relation to Real Space, C is speed of light and TL3 is trans light factor x 3 At a Trans light speed of 2744 times the speed of light it would take 13.68 hours to reach Alpha Centaury (from Earth) and cross a distance of 4. 3 Light Years At a speed of 5000 times the speed of light it would take 7.3 hrs The save cruising speed of the Tigershark is 10,000 times the speed of light, making it reach Alpha Centauri in about 41 minutes. 914 Days to cross the Galaxy and 18261 days (50 Years) to reach the Andromeda Galaxy.. So 10.000 times the speed of light does not mean 10 hrs for one light year The Tigershark can reach a point of 5 Light years distance in under an hr. While I don't want to fill the story with dialogue that would last 50 minutes in real life time, I don't think I am too far off. Now granted the Tigershark is among the fastest ships and it takes other ships somewhat longer. But I am very proud and very happy that there are Nitpickers to my stories and I will be in seventh heaven if they ever have an “Unauthorized Nitpickers Guide to the Galactic Chronicles” Until then , tank you so much for writing and nitpicking and reading what I wrote! Yours truly to the Stars Vanessa Ravencroft Category:Watercooler